Merry Christmas, Darling
by M3rlinsB4ggyYFr0nts
Summary: Christmas is only a week away and Magnus has no idea what to get his boyfriend. Warning: Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I have decided to have a go writing a Christmas story about Alec and Magnus. I haven't written an awful lot of Fanfiction before so don't judge me too harshly! There is a sex scene at the end of the first chapter so be aware, if you don't want to read about Shadowhunter/ Warlock sexytime, please skip that part or go and find some lovely fluff to immerse yourself in ;) **

**See if you can guess what Magnus has bought for Alec. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these wonderful characters. **

_Shit._

Christmas was only a week away and Magnus was pacing his apartment, hands stuffed into his pockets, cursing himself to hell for not being more organised. He hadn't bought Alec a Christmas present yet and the clock was ticking.

The Warlock hadn't found anything remotely close to the perfect gift for his Shadowhunter this year and panic was setting in. He had tried thinking in several different places which would usually spark an idea: under the bed, on the kitchen table, in the garden and even on the roof of the institute, hoping a simply dazzling idea would hit him in the face. Unfortunately, the space in his brain where Alec's gift idea should be, remained extremely bare and was collecting dust.

Asking Alec's siblings for advice on a gift was quite the opposite of helpful also; Jace suggested some obscene sex toy that probably isn't even legal anyway, and Isabelle screeched at him for not having thought of anything yet, and then suggested that an extravagant holiday could only make up for it. Magnus knew Alec was keen to spend the Christmas with his family this year, however, as they had taken a trip to Venice in the holidays last Christmas, which had been amazing, but sadly led the them missing the annual Lightwood family gathering at the institute.

He needed to think of something miraculous, and quickly.

Grabbing his purple, studded coat, Magnus glided out of his and Alec's apartment, slamming the door behind him. The cold, winter air hit Magnus smack in the face, flushing his cheeks pink. He pulled his collar up around his neck and marched down the steps, humming a Christmas tune under his breath as he went.

The street was crammed full with busy shoppers overloaded with overflowing bags of presents and wrapping paper, hitting strangers with them as they squeezed their way down the high street. Magnus, being taller and slimmer than most, was able to glide through the oncoming rabbles with ease. His eyes were wide as he gazed at the long line of shops that could be potential places to buy Alec's gift from.

Three whole hours he had been shopping and in those three hours he had found not one item that was suitable for his Shadowhunter.

Just as he was ready to give up, go home and repeatedly slam his head against a wall, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, as if it was illuminated by a magical beam of sunlight. He was sure this was the sign he has been looking for to give such an item to his boyfriend. Nodding to himself with a beaming smile, he waltzed into the small shop, the cheery ding as he opened the door greeting him warmly.

When Magnus got back to the apartment, all lights were off apart from one lamp that gave the entire room a faint glow. Magnus could make out the silhouette of his messy haired boyfriend dozing on the sofa. He slipped off his boots and secured the gift into his large, zipped coat pocket, hung it on the back of the door then padded over the the sleeping man.

"Hello darling," Magnus purred, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders from behind, burying his head in the crook of the Shadowhunter's neck. Alec stirred and his eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of deep blue irises. Upon realising his slumber had been rudely interrupted by the annoying Warlock he had been living with for the past two years, he scrunched his eyes shut again, his mouth turning up at the corners as he faced away from his tanned boyfriend.

"You woke me up, you arse." He groaned.

"Well that isn't very nice. I have been working all day to insure our security in this flat and all you do is sleep and call me names!" Magnus voiced dramatically, extravagantly wiping a fake tear from under his eye.

"If you think shopping is work then yes, you have been doing it all day. Besides, I was out protecting the lives of the innocent mundanes that keep getting themselves into trouble." Alec pointed out, a small grin graced his features.

"Yes Alexander, and that is one of the many reasons that I love you."

"One of?" Alec raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I am also very fond of that ass."

"Magnus!" The comment earned his a smack on the arm, but it was so worth it to see the tiny blush that had begun forming at the top of Alec's cheeks. After the years they had been together, Magnus was still able to earn a blush from the Shadowhunter, from time to time. He lived for those moments.

Magnus watched as Alec pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled fondly at him, he stood up with more energy that he'd previously had, that dose must have recharged his battery. Alec's strong, slightly clammy hand grabbed his and dragged him all all the way into the bedroom, any remainder of tiredness, completely erased.

Magnus slammed the door behind him, incase a certain tiny Chairman decided to interrupt them, just like last time. The incident had been terribly embarrassing for the couple, who were in a rather compromising position. Magnus was sure if the Chairman understood what they were up to, he would be have been scarred for the rest of his immortal, cat life.

Alec pushed Magnus against the wall with little effort, kissing him forcefully. His hands threaded through Alec's unruly hair, his body trapped between his boyfriends warm body and the hard bedroom wall. Not that he was complaining. They had done this so many times now and Alec's new found confidence surprised and delighted him. The man in front of him had come so far in the two and a half years they had been together. Alec's approach to intimacy had gone from shy and unsure to totally in control, knowing exactly how to make Magnus's body turn to jelly, and the Warlock loved him all the more for it.

The teal button down Alec had been wearing was now on the floor, buttons scattered around it, one rolling under the bed.

"Hey, I liked that one." Alec broke from the kiss.

"Shut up. I'll buy you fifty more." Magnus desperately slammed his lips against Alec's once again, running his hands down the hard, pale chest that he loved so much. When Magnus reached the edge of the Shadowhunter's jeans, he yanked them down sharply, exposing dark blue boxers that, funnily enough, looked lovely with Alec's eyes.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Alec queried, helping his boyfriend lift the fuchsia, sparkly jumper over his head. Magnus shuffled his skin-tight jeans down his legs and cast them aside. He could have easily saved them time by simply snapping his fingers and ridding them of all clothing, but undressing each other was one of his favourite parts, it was like unwrapping a long awaited parcel; he would never get bored of taking Alec's clothes and admiring the breathtaking view when he did.

They continued kissing messily, running their hands over each others bodies roughly, trying to take as much of each other in as possible. Magnus could feel Alec's calloused fingers gripping his waist either side, pulling the warlock to him; he would probably have finger shaped bruises there tomorrow. They stumbled their way to the large bed and the Warlock pushed Alec carefully onto the soft mattress, then straddled the younger man's waist.

"Magnus, hurry up." Alec was writhing underneath the warlocks hips as he grinded their bodies together.

He kissed all the way down the Shadowhunter's body (which smelt faintly of Sandalwood) starting from his neck; he grazed his teeth along Alec's collarbone's, then brushed a hand over his nipple, biting the skin playfully. When he reached the edge of Alec's boxers he shimmied them down, exposing his hardened member. Magnus took the entirety into his mouth, running his tongue down the shaft and swirling it around the end. Small gasps were coming from Alec's mouth as he gripped his boyfriends hair, encouraging him to go faster. His eyes were scrunched in pleasure, his mouth open slightly. It was Magnus's favourite of all Alec's expressions.

One thing Magnus didn't mind using his powers for was zapping lube and condoms into his hands the second he needed them, at this point he was too turned on to even contemplate fetching them himself.

He squeezed some cool, cherry flavoured lubricant onto his palm, smirking as Alec bucked his hips upwards, encouraging his to _do something _already_. _He pressed a long finger inside Alec swiftly, loving the sigh of pleasure that escaped the mans lips. He pressed a second finger into his boyfriend, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. Alec seemed completely at peace, encouraging him to pick up the pace by crushing his body closer to Magnus's. The Warlock knew exactly what angle to press into Alec to make him stifle a moan into the arm that he was covering his face with. The other hand was still threaded in the Warlocks hair, tugging it almost painfully. Magnus pulled Alec's arm away from his face and kissed him, hard. His chest was pressed against Alec's now and he could feel his boyfriends heart beating quickly under his skin. Pulling his fingers out earned a frustrated moan from Alec's mouth.

"Shhhh," breathed Magnus, spreading the Shadowhunter's legs wider and hooking them around his waist. He slid a condom on then guided his member into Alec slowly, stroking his face as he did. When he bottomed out, Alec bit his lip and wiggled his hips desperately, wrapping his arms around Magnus neck and kissing him with as much force as he could muster. Magnus pulled out slowly then pushed back in again, going as deep into Alex as he could. Alec breathing was coming out in sharp gasps now and Magnus was moaning into his ear when he entered him, over and over. The Warlock changed his angle in order to hit the spot in Alec that caused his vision to blur and his toes to curl.

Alec's soft groan of "M-magnus, I'm almost...," and his hand cupping the Warlock's arse, pressing them ever closer together encouraged him to speed up his thrusts tipped Magnus over the edge.

"Alexander" Magnus cried as he came into his boyfriend, thrusting increasingly harder as he grabbed Alec's member, stroking up down at the same pace as his thrusts. Alec bit into his boyfriends shoulder as he released onto his own chest then kissed where a red bite mark had appeared on Magnus's skin.

He pulled out of Alec carefully, rolling over to his own side of the bed. He snapped his fingers to clean both of their bodies and pulled the covers over them. Alec cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around the other mans shoulders, head resting on top of Alec's.

"I love you," the Shadowhunter muttered as his eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion, partly caused by his hectic day Shadowhunting but it was mainly down to the nights strenuous activities.

"And I love you," Magnus smiled into Alec's hair and slowly the room faded away and he was dead to the world, snoring softly.

**End of Part One! **

**A review would be glorious, you know, spread the Christmas cheer and all that ;) **

**Have a lovely day dears, I hope you look forward to the next chapter where you get to find out Magnus's gift! **

**~ M3rlinsB4ggyYFr0nts x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys, Merry Christmas Eve! I am so sorry this took so long, I had a serious case of writers block but I have finally finished it for you!**

**I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and New Year! Thank you so much to everyone who followed and a special thank you to TattleTales and Poopsie Pie who left lovely reviews :) **

**Hope you like the second part...**

Christmas day came like a whirlwind, Alec woke up with his head tucked into his boyfriends neck, who's chest was rising and falling softly. Alec thought about the past few weeks and how stressful it has been to find a perfect and deserving gift for Magnus.

Seen as his boyfriend had been alive for hundreds of years, he surely had everything he'd ever wanted; the warlock had so much money there's nothing he would ever be unable to buy for himself. Something sentimental seemed like the best idea. Something that Magnus would never have gotten before. But what?

When Alec had finally found the perfect gift, without even looking for it, he knew it was just right. He had placed it sneakily under their tree so Magnus couldn't shake it and prod it, trying to guess the content like he usually does this time of year.

The day had finally come where he could give Magnus the gift, he prodded his sleeping boyfriend in the ribs and rolled excitedly out of bed. He was never usually this excited for Christmas, but this year he had a tiny inkling that it was going to be better than any other.

Like a small, excited child, Alec leaped over to Magnus's side of the bed and shook his boyfriend impatiently until the Warlocks eyes creaked open.

"Hmmm...?"

"Magnus, it's Christmas Day," he said, pulling his boyfriend's arm.

"Really? I didn't know that. Oh dear, I have no presents for anyone, I'd better go back to sleep until the coast is clear. If anyone sees Alec, tell him I've gone on very important Clave business. They're been overrun by Christmas Elves, yes... That's it. Elves." Magnus threw the covers over his face and pretended to snore.

"You're insane." Alec laughed, and proceeded to drag the covers off Magnus and yank him by the arm. He managed to manoeuvre the sleepy Warlock all the way to the living room and in front of the large Christmas tree they had decorated together.

"I have been waiting to give you this all week, so we're skipping breakfast," Alec stated, chucking at the flabbergasted look his boyfriend gave him at the mention of missing breakfast. Alec ignored him. He handed Magnus a box that was tucked neatly under one if the branches and watched Magnus closely as he tore open the paper expertly, trying to read the warlocks face. Inside was a grey box that had the words, 'Magnus Bane' inscribed on the front.

Magnus looked over at Alec and then opened the box curiously, he had absolutely no guesses to what lay inside. A delicate piece of jewellery was encased in the box, it rested in the palm of Magnus's hand nicely as he took it out of the box and ran his eyes over it.

"I found it in a little antique shop. It's quite old apparently." the locket was large and was decorated with intricate silver detail. What struck Magnus the most was the round sapphire that was imbedded in the middle of the locket.

"Darling, it's beautiful. It's old, like me and the colour matches your eyes quite superbly. I love it, thank you so much."

"You haven't even opened it yet," Alec encouraged, smiling and leaning forward in anticipation.

Magnus clicked the side carefully and the delicate pendent swung open. Inside was a picture of the pair on top of the Eiffel Tower, a few years ago. Their hair was blowing back from their faces, and they both looked so happy. Magnus's arm as wrapped solidly around Alec, probably trying to stop him from blowing away. Alec's face was flushed and he looked happier than he had ever been before.

"Our first romantic vacation together," grinned Magnus.

He stared at the picture for a while longer. Grin still spread across his face, and then placed the locket carefully around his neck.

"Catarina helped me, every day the picture will change to another of you and me. I was having such a hard time thinking of something, I hope this is okay -"

"Alexander, shush, this is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much." Magnus pulled Alec to him and kissed his forehead.

"I have something for you too, obviously," stated the Warlock, "However, I am going to give it to you when we are at the institute, a more appropriate setting, I feel."

Alec was completely clueless to what Magnus may have gotten him, maybe it was too big to fit in their apartment? Oh god, what if the institute was his present and Magnus was kicking him out of the apartment. No, Alec told himself, that's totally ridiculous. Things have be going great between them.

The couple got changed out of their pyjamas and into their smart 'Christmas Day' outfits. Alec (with the help of Magnus, of course) was wearing a dark blue turtle neck and black jeans. The jumper, surprisingly, had no holes in whatsoever. Magnus was wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'no pants are the best pants' written across the middle in black. Alec had rolled his eyes when he saw it, but his family were so used to Magnus's unusual dress sense, he'd stopped trying to sober up his boyfriend's outfits when heading to the institute. After Magnus had finally put some pants on, the pair grabbed their coats and scarves and Magnus slipped on his bright yellow Doc Martians. They stepped into a taxi and Alec nervously tapped his fingers on his legs, all the way to the institute.

The couple stepped out if the yellow taxi, into the biting wind. Alec's blue scarf was fluttering behind him as he fought against the strong breeze, hauling Magnus along with him. They walked swiftly up the Institute's massive doors and Alec knocked loudly.

A stern looking Maryse creaked the door open and becomes them inside. The institute was decorated with minimal festive items, but a very large Christmas tree did take up a large corner of the old-fashioned room, which did add a very Christmassy feeling to the dull space.

"Hey, Mum," Alec smiled as he stepped into the warm institute, his boyfriend trailing behind him.

"Alexander," Maryse greeted, "Magnus," she nodded her head towards the warlock. His mother and Magnus were always civil with each other after Alec had exploded at them both one day for being so hostile towards one another, a year or so ago. Since then Maryse had stopped calling his boyfriend 'Warlock,' and started using his actual name, which was at least a start.

"Your sister and Jace are already here, they are sitting at the table, go on in."

"Alec!" Isabelle was wearing a fitted red dress with lace sleeves, sitting next to a messy haired Simon who's glasses were resting at the end of his nose.

"Hey Izzy, Merry Christmas." His sister threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her hair affectionately. Isabelle skipped over to Magnus and hugged him similarly; Alec addressed Simon who was standing behind her, smiling fondly. Alec reached for Simon's hand, shaking it firmly. He never had much to do with Simon, but seen as he was very involved with his sister, he should probably make an effort.

"Merry Christmas, Simon."

"Er, yeah, Merry Christmas," Simon shook his hand firmly and looked slightly concerned that Alec was going to crush it for so much as looking at his sister.

Behind the pair sat Clary and Jace, very close to each other, so their sides touched. Clary's hair was very curly and she was wearing a plain, black dress. Jace was dressed it black also, which made his pale hair stand out more than usual.

"Merry Christmas," Alec greeted them both, making friendly conversation. He couldn't help repeatedly glancing over at his boyfriend though, he could not figure out what Magnus was being so sneaky about. He divided to put it out of his mind and enjoy the company of his family, since he had moved in with Magnus he didn't see them as much as usual, which made it all the more special when he did.

Finally, when everyone had hugged and kissed and, in Jace and Alec's case, discussed battle strategies, they all sat down at the large dining table that had been decorated with crackers and napkins. Robert had decided not to turn up to Christmas dinner at the institute this year, apparently he had too much work to do and that Christmas really wasn't his thing. No one mentioned the absence of his father, mainly for the sake of his mother, the empty seat did not go unnoticed, however. They enjoyed themselves regardless, and when Maryse brought out the amazing dinner she had prepared, everyone was in heaven. He chatted easily to each other throughout dinner, enjoying each others company. Jace an Clary were as in love as even and Alec was almost certain Isabelle and Simon were groping each other under the table.

It was before desert that Magnus raised his wine glass, tapping the side with the end of his spoon. Alec's heart was beating rapidly against his chest in anticipation of what was to come.

"Seen as I haven't yet given Alexander his Christmas present, I thing right about now is a good a time as any." Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him to his feet. The Shadowhunter looked and his boyfriend in confusion, and then glanced around the table. Izzy was bouncing excitedly up and down in her chair, Jace looked like he was concentrating really hard on something, Clary had a small smile on her face and Simon was playing with a pea on his plate. Lastly, his eyes settled on Maryse, who looked just as confused as he did.

Then it all became clear as Magnus took his clammy hand and gracefully got down on one knee.

The whole world stopped as he looked at his boyfriend, who had pulled a small box out of his coat pocket and began speaking smoothly.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The first time I saw you I was both blown away by your pretty, blue eyes, and also astounded that someone could possibly wear a jumper with that many holes in it. You were beautiful and introverted, and I remember thinking I would do anything to bring you out of that protective shell you were surrounding yourself with. I haven't has the best experience with Lightwoods over my lifetime, pardon me Maryse, I have always found them to be rude and cold and condescending and... Well anyway, as soon as I got to know you, I knew you were much different from the many before you. Despite the rather lengthy period of time I have been on this earth, I have shared so many firsts with you. I would like to share another. So enough of this awful soppiness darling, and to the question I have been meaning to ask you for a while now. Will you do me the honour of being my Husband?"

Magnus opened the box in front of him to reveal the most stunning ring. It was gold with a tiny square opal in the middle. Flecks of gold were running through stone which was an emerald green colour, matching the exact shade of the Warlocks mysterious, cat eyes. Alec looked from the ring to Magnus, then to the ring again and finally back to Magnus. His boyfriend looked terrified, not an emotion usually found on the Warlock's young face. The whole room as silent, waiting nervously for his answer.

"Well..." Magnus prodded, he had never been the most patient person in the world.

"O- of course I will," Alec smiled widely and his cheeks coloured pink slightly. Magnus slipped the ring onto Alec's shaking finger, then the Shadowhunter threw his arms around Magnus and kissed him hard. His family melted away behind him and all that was left was him and his boyf- Fiancé, locked in a tight embrace. Magnus lips were soft and warm and full of love, and Alec couldn't help thinking that this was the happiest that he had even been.

After a few minutes, someone coughed (probably Jace) and the passionate couple broke apart. Alec was flushed in the face, partly from kissing and partly from embarrassment, but Magnus's face just showed overwhelming happiness. Alec was ecstatic to say that everyone looked immensely happy for him, even his stern mother, who he he could have sworn had just wiped something wet from under her eye. He has surrounded by the people he loved the most in this world and he was so glad that Magnus had chosen now to propose.

The day went by in a complete blur of happiness. Isabelle, Magnus and Clary and already started discussing wedding details, but Alec didn't care about that. All he cared about was him and Magnus being legally married, a step that the Warlock had never taken with anyone else.

When the day was finally over and the remaining presents had been exchanged, Alec and Magnus made their was home in a yellow taxi, hand in hand. New York looked beautiful as headed back to their apartment, the lights illuminated the couples faces just enough that Alec could see his Fiancés features, and he hadn't stopped beaming the whole way home.

The changed silently into their pyjamas, both thinking about the day's events. Magnus grabbed Alec by the waist and pulled him under the warm mattress.

"So, we're engaged," Magnus chuckled at Alec's bluntness.

"Yes we are darling, I hope you don't regret your decision?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Alec breathed, pressing his body closer to Magnus's.

"I'm glad about that, and thank you so much again for my locket, I hope you put some of our naked photographs on the loop."

"Magnus! Be serious," Alec smacked his side affectionately.

"I am being extremely serious right now. I am not usually one to enjoy Christmas but this has been one of the best."

Alec smiled and his eyes fluttered closed, "Merry Christmas Mags."

"Merry Christmas, Darling."

**Thanks again for reading! Have an amazing Christmas, **

**~ M3rlinsB4ggyYFr0nts x **


End file.
